1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear light source and a planar light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional linear light source is known that is provided with LED chips linearly arranged in the longitudinal direction of the linear light source and a reflector for upwardly reflecting light horizontally emitted from the LED chips (see, e.g., JP-A-2004-235139 and JP-A-2010-15709).
The linear light source disclosed in JP-A-2004-235139 is constructed such that the reflector sandwiches each LED chip in the longitudinal direction of the linear light source and a reflection sheet is provided on sides along the longitudinal direction of the linear light source. Accordingly, of light horizontally emitted from the LED chip, light emitted in the longitudinal direction of the linear light source is reflected by the reflector and light emitted in the lateral direction of the linear light source is reflected by the reflection sheet.
The linear light source disclosed in JP-A-2010-15709 is constructed such that the reflector surrounds the LED chip. Accordingly, of the light horizontally emitted from the LED chip, both light emitted in the longitudinal direction of the linear light source and light emitted in the lateral direction of the linear light source are reflected by the reflector.